


Siedem kwiatów

by partofforever (edvic)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Grief/Mourning, Immortality, Language of Flowers, M/M, Soulmates, Strangers to Lovers
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-10-21 08:41:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20690660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/edvic/pseuds/partofforever
Summary: Po śmierci rodziców Harry przejmuje ich kwiaciarnię i próbuje się pozbierać. Pewnego dnia nowy klient prosi go o bukiet złotych chryzantem.





	Siedem kwiatów

**Author's Note:**

> Króciutki fik z okazji wyzwania na discordzie tomarry. Temat - kwiaty/ogrodnictwo.
> 
> Ostrzegam, że nie pisałem po polsku przez dobre trzy lata, więc jeśli coś brzmi dziwnie, to właśnie dlatego.

Nowy klient kupował chryzantemy dokładnie co drugi dzień i Harry nie mógł powstrzymać się od domysłów. Czy ktoś mógł chodzić na tyle pogrzebów tygodniowo? Gdyby żart nie był nieco zbyt czarny, Harry zapytałby tajemniczego mężczyznę - niewiele starszego od niego samego - bez zbędnych ogródek. A jednak zadawanie takich pytań byłoby nieprofesjonalne, a Harry słynął z dyskrecji.

Sprzedawał bukiety i dla żon, i dla kochanek.

Zamiast pytać siedział więc w starym sklepie o białych ścianach pomalowanych zeszłego lata, myślał o chryzantemach, które położył na grobie rodziców, i o tym, że być może nieznajomy był grabarzem, bo to miałoby sens. Wydawało mu się, że znał każdego w tej zapomnianej mieścinie, ale najwyraźniej się mylił. Od czasu kiedy jego rodzice umarli, nie miał kogo pytać o sąsiadów.

\- Dzisiaj poproszę złote - powiedział nieznajomy w poniedziałkowy poranek. Jego włosy były nadal w nieładzie, zupełnie jakby dopiero co wstał z łóżka.

Coś w tym widoku poruszyło Harry’ego, choć nie dał swoim myślom błądzić. 

Nie miał na to czasu. Nie teraz. Być może już nigdy nie miał być gotów.

A jednak kiedy mężczyzna się uśmiechnął, Harry nie mógł nie odpowiedzieć tym samym. 

* * *

Zauważył pojedynczą gałązkę ruty kiedy tylko nieznajomy wszedł do sklepu. Wystająca nieśmiało z kieszeni jego płaszcza wyglądała dość śmiesznie, w kontraście z zawsze czarnymi ubraniami. Być może i on był w żałobie, pomyślał Harry. Być może chryzantemy były dla kogoś, kogo znał. Dla kogoś, kto był mu bliski. Było tak wiele możliwości.

\- Wolałbym czerwone - powiedział przepraszająco nieznajomy, który z każdym mijającym tygodniem stawał się dla Harry’ego przyjacielem. - Jeśli są - dodał niepewnie, widząc jak Harry sięga po złote kwiaty.

Harry pomyślał, że nieznajomy ma w sobie jakiś trudny do opisania urok i że wygląda trochę nie na miejscu, choć gdyby miał to wyjaśnić, nie potrafiłby. Być może mężczyzna utknął w cichym miasteczku przez jakiś tajemniczy splot wypadków.

Jeśli jednak nieznajomy naprawdę nie był stąd, dlaczego Harry nie mógł się pozbyć wrażenia, że już się kiedyś spotkali?

Ich dłonie zetknęły się, kiedy Harry podawał mężczyźnie kwiaty. Nie udało mu się powstrzymać drżenia. Dłonie nieznajomego były zimne jak lód.

* * *

W grudniu Harry zauważył haftowane chabry na krawacie mężczyzny. Wyglądały staroświecko, ale pasowały do niego jak ulał, zdecydował po dłuższej chwili bezczelnego przyglądania się jasnej szyi nieznajomego. Nawet z daleka jego skóra wydawała się Harry’emu miękka. I niezdrowo biała, zupełnie jak skóra jego rodziców, kiedy widział ich po raz ostatni. Próbował odgonić tę myśl, kiedy tylko pojawiła się w jego głowie.

Zamiast tego powrócił do chabrowego haftu i tego jak z każdym dniem trudniej było mu udawać, że zamknął serce w pudełku, którego nikt nie może znaleźć i otworzyć.

\- Tom - powiedział pewnego ranka mężczyzna, unikając jego spojrzenia. - Nazywam się Tom. Nie żebyś tego potrzebował... Pomyślałem, że możesz być ciekaw.

Kiedy nieznajomy w końcu podniósł wzrok, Harry miał wrażenie, że dostrzega w jego oczach odległy błysk nadziei.

\- Harry - odpowiedział, podając Tomowi dłoń. - Będziesz tego potrzebował.

* * *

Zorientował się już jakiś czas temu. Nie tak trudno było przecież dostrzec, że serce mężczyzny, u którego boku sypiał, nie bije. Jego pocałunki były pełne pasji i głodu, a mimo to nigdy nie uronił kropli potu. Kiedy Harry próbował złapać oddech, Tom leżał tuż obok nieporuszony, wplatając mu we włosy żółte nagietki, zupełnie jakby chciał go ukoronować.

Zimą kradli pocałunki na tyłach sklepu, wiosną - w ogrodzie Harry’ego; w parku, kiedy nad ich głowami wisiało letnie słońce, i we wrześniu w cieniu jabłoni. Harry śmiał się dużo więcej i pomalował drzwi sklepu na błękit w odcieniu nieba. Tom nadal nosił tylko czerń.

Nigdy o tym nie mówili - Tom musiał wiedzieć, że Harry wie, ale nic nie wyjaśniał, zostawiając go z nowymi pytaniami. Wszystkie miały tę samą odpowiedź - czymkolwiek Tom był, Harry nie miał zamiaru nikomu go oddawać.

* * *

Wiosna zawsze była jego ulubioną porą roku - lubił patrzeć na dzwonki wracające do życia w parku i tym razem czuł się z nimi dziwnie związany, zupełnie jakby ktoś - Tom - i jego obudził z długiego snu. Tom ze swoimi czarnymi płaszczami i dłońmi tak zimnymi, że Harry był pewien, że mogłyby leczyć gorączkę.

To, co było między nimi trochę przypadkowe i nieformalne, stało się nagle bliskie i prawdziwe, i Harry próbował odgadnąć, dokąd właściwie zmierzali. Dzielili mieszkanie nad kwiaciarnią Harry’ego i kupili nowe łóżko. Pewnego dnia Tom sprowadził do domu kota. Rano Tom robił Harry’emu kawę, wieczorem Harry robił Tomowi herbatę. Chodzili na spacery. Tom czytał książki w językach, których Harry nie znał. Harry sięgnął znów po gitarę. Tom mówił, że lubi jego głos.

\- Czego ty ode mnie chcesz? - zapytał, całując włosy Toma, kiedy siedzieli na zalanym słońcem tarasie.

Zamiast odpowiedzi poczuł tylko jak Tom przyciąga go do siebie.

* * *

\- Żałujesz? - zapytał Tom pewnego dnia w środku lata, kiedy obaj byli zbyt leniwi, by wstać z łóżka.

Harry spojrzał na niego ze zdziwieniem.

\- Czy żałujesz, że mnie spotkałeś? - zapytał znowu Tom.

Pytanie spłynęło z jego ust tak łatwo jakby zadał je już wiele razy. Tak wiele, że przestało go ono dziwić, ale nie boleć, pomyślał Harry, patrząc jak Tom nerwowo bawi się pościelą. Kupili ją razem. Harry lubił biel, a Tom krokusy.

Harry powrócił myślami do ich pierwszego spotkania i chryzantem. Nadal nie wiedział, dlaczego Tom potrzebował ich tak wiele. Potem pomyślał o ostatniej zimie i o farbie w kolorze nieba na swoich palcach i butach Toma. A potem przypomniał sobie o swoim sercu w pudełku i o tym jak Tom włożył je z powrotem do jego ciała.

\- Nigdy nie będę tego żałować - powiedział Harry, czując wagę własnych słów.

* * *

Kwiat pomarańczy. Podobało mu się jak wyglądał w butonierce, jasny na tle ciemnego garnituru. Nie mógł sobie przypomnieć, kiedy ostatnio czuł się tak odsłonięty, właściwie wystawiony na atak. Układanie kwiatów koiło trochę jego nerwy.

Wiedział, że w sali czekają ludzie - jego przyjaciele, którzy wyprowadzili się z miasteczka całe lata temu i Luna, dziewczyna, z którą kiedyś pracował - ale Harry nie potrafił ich dostrzec.

Jego serce biło jak oszalałe. Za nas obu, pomyślał. Nogi odmawiały mu posłuszeństwa. 

Na końcu sali zobaczył Toma. Z jakiegoś powodu wydawało mu się, że już kiedyś widział tę scenę. Jakby już kiedyś tu był. Jakby mu się przyśniło.

\- Jedno życie. - Rozpoznał swój drżący głos.

\- Tak długo jak będziemy żyć. - Tom odpowiedział mu uśmiechem.

Ciężar na jego palcu był nowy, ale nie nieproszony.

**Author's Note:**

> Jak myślicie, dla kogo były chryzantemy?


End file.
